


Before Us

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, The story before the story, a little snippet of before everything went to shit, im dead inside, someone slay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cut me up, beat me, bruise me, it's not going to change anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> if you kill me i deserve it

_“Subject 3173 has been passing all of their tests, excelling in strength and speed. Though they have no physical demonic abilities showing yet, like a bringer or devil arm, we are sure if we push a little harder, they can help the order in their research and goal to destroy their creators and make a new world for this Order.”_

_Little feet slapped against the ground, heavy wheezing sounding like fingers on a chalkboard. Just wall after wall of white, it was never ending. Every time that Tiresias completed one maze, another would be waiting. There was never a chance for him to escape, there never was. Just endless walls of white. Tears were stinging his cheeks as his head whipped around momentarily as he paused. But when his feet stopped moving, he was overcome with pain, falling onto his knees as his shock collar exploded around his neck._

_“Subject 3173, keep moving, or the shocks will grow stronger. Just one more time, you’ve almost broken the record!” The sound of the man’s voice echoing against the cold walls was painful, and he let out a pained shriek as the shocks grew stronger within the second after the man quit speaking. He staggered upward and kept running, the world swirling around him as he tried to go faster, tried to believe that at the end of this maze, he would be **out**. _

_The door swung open as he reached it, and an elephant dart sank into his flesh, knocking him out almost immediately._

* * *

_“Perhaps he needs to go through shock, in order to trigger his abilities.”_

_“You want to try and damage the merchandise? He’s the only one we’ve got that works! All the other projects are duds, just mere replicas of the real things. This one’s our one shot.”_

_“And if he doesn’t show anything? He’s a failure too! We just need to… kickstart him.”_

* * *

_Pain. Terrible, horrible, mind numbing pain._

_He can’t even use his voice, gone hoarse from crying and screaming and thrashing. They’ve cut him open and won’t let his body heal itself, keeping his thighs open and the muscles twitching. They’ve cut him open, examining his strange heart and all his enforced organs. They’ve killed him just to watch his body drag itself back into the waking world. They can’t kill his body, but they eradicated anything left of the boy within._

* * *

 

_“Dante Sparda and Nero.”_

_His head lifts. He’s back in his cage, wounds still twitching from extensive damage. A woman is in front of him, tilting her head. Her hair is flaxen, soft, and he almost rips it from her skull. “They’re your parents?”_

_He blinks. “Parents?” His voice was monochrome, flat and dull. Much of his hair covered his face and down to his stomach. They were not people, they were not allowed clothes.” What are those?”_

_She smiled warily and tried again. “They’re the people who helped make you.”_

_He stopped and looked at her, eyes widening. They helped these people? They let them hurt him? This time he actually did reach out and yank her hair, eyes stinging as she screamed. “I hate them.” He coughed weakly, pushing her away. “I hate them. If I ever meet them, I wanna kill them.”_

_He didn’t eat the food she left him and didn’t see the grin wrenching across her face._

* * *

_“We only have one option left.”_

_“We can’t do that. There has to be something else we can try.”_

_“We chose that name for him for a reason. He’s still developing, Seven in years, but his body is that of a four year old. We can still do it.”_

_“…Alright. But I will not be there when it happens.”_

_“I don’t care. But it will be done.”_

* * *

_“What are you going to do to me today?” Tiresias’ voice was cold, dim. He didn’t notice that even some of the older doctors were fidgeting. He was just waiting for it to be over. “Cut me up, bruise me, beat me, kill me. It’s not going to change anything.”_

_“Oh, but we are not going to do any of that. This is just a simple sight test, my boy.” The man smiled, and Tiresias blinked. “This will not hurt. We just want to see how your sight abilities are developing.”_

_“I can see fine.” He muttered, but didn’t complain as someone stepped behind him and strapped goggles onto his face. It was dark, and Tiresias looked around, tilting his head. “I don’t see anything in these. Are they broken?”_

_A machine began to whirr, and the man laughed as Tiresias began to scream. “No. They work just fine. Can you see the light?”  
_

* * *

_When Tiresias came to, it was dark. And quiet._

_He gently shuffled upwards, trying to feel around where he was. He cut his hand on something and quickly pulled it away, swallowing nervously. Trying to understand what was going on, he fondled his face and clumsily pulled off the goggles resting on his eyes._

_It was still dark. Still black. He felt his face to try and see if maybe he didn’t actually take them off, but he felt eyelashes and skin and his cheeks and oh god they weren’t on and he still couldn’t **see.**_

_He opened his mouth to scream, but when nothing came out he choked. He felt at his throat and clawed at it, little gasps and quiet sounds of sobbing leaving his mouth. He lost his voice. He couldn’t see. It didn’t sound like anyone was there, and he gently began to feel around to try and shuffle his way to the door. The wall felt ridged and he could understand all the cracks and bumps until he finally found the door. He pressed it open and strained to hear something, anything!_

_There was still nothing._

_He was surrounded by darkness and he couldn’t make a sound. No one could help him. He was all alone._

* * *

 

_“I think I heard something.”_

_No no no no no no no no._

_“Wait!”_

_Go away! Go away! Go away!_

_“Nero!”_

_Tiresias suddenly stopped, feet skidding on the broken glass he’d become accustomed to over the day. Nero? His… parents? His body slowly turned back to where the sounds came from. Did they come to kill him? To finish the job? His body still didn’t move, even after that horrifying thought._

_He was ready._

_Suddenly the sound of metal clashing against the wall reached his ear, and a gust of wind hit his face. But he did not die._

_He could feel the steel beneath his chin, but it didn’t go through his neck._

_“What the-“Suddenly he opened his eyes and he could only see blue. For the first time since the incident, he could actually see. Blue. It was so much blue. Like the pools they made him swim in, test his breathing in. And that was what this was. He couldn’t breathe. He was drowning._

_But arms wrapped around him, words were murmured, and suddenly everything was okay._

**Author's Note:**

> i deserve hell


End file.
